


My Immortal But Its Marvel

by radi_yo



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Its all just shit, M/M, Multi, aaaaa, dont read this, hELP., im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radi_yo/pseuds/radi_yo
Summary: In a world where preps rule the galaxy...………………………………one really fucking stupid goth girl and her equally stupid team fight to save goth rights.The fanfic my immortal doesn't exist here--because its actually their reality.And Im sorry.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hay guys its me im a supr goth girl I love mcr and green charlotte and im not a posr ok!!!! im gunna be writing a story based on my immortal bc I luved it live on ebony she is in our hearts hero of the gth world ….

Hi.. my name is scarlet von darkheart destructuin rosethron raven way the third. I am a member of the avengers and I am half demon half angel, part god and vampire and I have the powers of infinity stones like captain marvel but all of them cos im better than her   
When I was a kid I was kicked out of agsrad for being 2 poweerful so I went to tony stark and he told me I could join his avengers and ive been there evr since. I was the firs one there besides stark bc he created it. He ws a prep at first but then he became goth because I showed him how cool it is. We like to listen to mcf together we go to mcr concerts when were not busy building new tech.   
Tony came to me today he said “Scarlet this is bad news thanos is coming”  
“thanos?!” I gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dere its me uhh ok prepz stop flamin da story‼!1! thankz poison (lol im using ur sweet nickname kay) and bloodheart(Kris lol) 4 da help. Leave comments GOTHS ONLY‼

Darkness an Captain vampire were there bucky was too (he is SO HOT OMG) and he kept lookin at me and winking at me I think he was flirting. It made tony jealous. He stood inbetwen us bc he didn’t like him flirting bc he likes me. I know tony has liked me ever since we first met but I never said anything bc I didn’t want 2 lead him on or anything.  
Darkness used to be bruce but then he became hulk and he got super depressed and goth and changed his name 2 darkness. After captain America woke up from his 70 year sleep he was like super goth bc he was depreseed to. But he wasn’t in love wit da stupid prep.  
Darkness was slitting his wrists as hulk and captain vampire was lostenin to mcr in his earbuds when tony yelled at them all.  
He was wearing ripped black jeans and an mcr tshirt with a ripped leather jacket with bloody letters that said ‘hate life’. He had lots of black eyeliner on 2 express how sad he was. His hair was died black and he grew it kind along so it covered his eye. They were red cos he wore contacts like blood red. Darkness was wearing a big baggy sweatshirt that was black with red rips all over it like he was clawed up by an animal. He had leather pants and lace up combat boots with spikes. His hair was all spiky with blod red tips and he had a lot of white concealer and eyeliner on.  
Captain vampire was wearing black shorts with combat boots and ripped red socks and three chokers. His tshirt said MCR 4 LIFE and the long sleeve underneath was bloody and ripped. His hair ws dyed dark purple and he had a lot of purple eyeshadow on to match. He looked sooooo hot.  
I was wearing a tight leather dress thatw as short with blood red ripped fishnets and leather black pumps. I had pale skin so I didn’t have foundation on, bloodred lipstick and lots and lots of eyeliner. I could see captain vampire staring at my ass. I looked at ahim and he looked away blushing. 4  
“ok guys” tony said, we were all around his round table. “thanos is in our galaxy. This isn’t good because hes looking for all the indignity stones. He as two he got one from loki and thor. Thor is depressed rn and slitting his wrists in his room bc his brother died. He got another infinity srtone from the seller in the shop. We know where the other two are but we don’t knw where the power stone is.”  
Captain vampire looked mad. “he killed loki. Loki was so hot. We moshed to mcr together.” (bi guys r so hot if u r homophonrick GET OUT‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼!)  
“yeah he was so cool we have 2 do something. I will go talk 2 thor” darkness said.  
“ill come to” I said to darkness. He blushed. I could tell he wanted me 2 so we went and lef together 2 thors room.  
It was all black with lace and goth band posters on the walls like mcr. He was crying on his black bed and slitting his wrists and playing mcr really loud so he couldn’t hear anybody. I turned the song off and he got supr mad.  
“SCAR‼” he yelled and threw his hammer at me. I caught it and held it bc I was worthy and strong enough to hold it. I crushed it in my hand and it broke. He laid down shocked.  
“srry scar I just..…”  
“thor you need to help us we have to stop thanos he is coming here for the rest of the stones. I know u lost ur brother but we have to make sure we don’t lose anymore people.”  
“no. I don’t care.” Thro replied but I climbed on the bed  
“thor please we nee du “  
“ok” he said bc he trusted me. He stood up with me and we all went to tny and captain vampire.


	3. Chaptre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOHP FLAMIN DA STORY PREPZ. Thanks again 2 poison nd bloodheart u 2 are great look for u characters‼ hi smut ur so sex ahhahsha ;;;))))) PLS SMJUT NOYICE ME

The next morning we were all eating in the kitchen. I was eating bacon and drinking blood.  
I was wearing a tight black miniskirt with a red sleeveless top and it showed off all my scars from when I protected earth from a bad alien attack. I was wearing all my pie 8 ear piercings they were big skulls and then bats and then little faces of gerrard way (OMG HOTTIE‼‼‼‼‼ if ur a prep and don’t kno who he is then get da fuc out of here!) and 3 chokers and thigh high combat boots. I spray painted my hair green bc I ws in agood mood. My hair went down to my butt. Stupid carol came in and saw me and I growled at her. She got scared and went awzy. Then natasha showed up.  
“omg hay girl‼” I said. She sat with me. “ hay girl” she replied, “looking like so cute and hot. Omg kawaii no wonder all these boys want u.”  
“omg thanks gurl.” I said back and we laughed and drank blood together. Suddenly demon and eclipse showed up (this is u guyz!) they were lookin so hot.  
Demon was wearing her long black hair with blonde streaks up in a bun, so kawaii. She had ripped bloody jeans on and combat boots with an mcr sweater and lots of bracelets with spikes. Eclipse was wearing ripped black tights with fishnets all under and fishnets on her arms with a croptop blood red tshirt and leather shoes. They were both wearing lots of hot eyeliner and pale white foundation.  
“omg eclipse demon‼” I said “u 2 look so good.”  
They were both vampires like me. Eclipse was trained like hawkeye but better and was super awesome at fighting. Demon was super smart and made herself an awesome suit like falcon and tony combined and could fly like captain marvel. They were super strong and the team needed them  
“u look better” eclipse said to me and drank some blood.  
“ya girl ur so hot” demon said “anyways I heard thanos is coming ngl hes hot kinda I heard he wants to get the infinity stones to snap away all the preps”  
“what?!” I shouted but then got quiet when the boys heard me”he want to get rid of all the prepz? That’s so cool maybe we shouldnt fight him…”  
“omh do u have a crush on thanos?” demon and eclipse gasped.  
“omg no!” I reply “no omg I just wana get rid of the prepz haha anyways…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stahp. Flamin. DA STORY‼‼‼! Ok guys if I don’t get 10 good revoiws im going to stop updating! Don’t blame me for da bad spelin stupid poison and bloodheart don’t kno how 2 spell. Haha jk love u guyz thx for da help hi fae himike hahha so sexy hahhahhghahahgs atticys <<22333

I was walking 2 da training room after breakfast when captain vampire showed up he was wearing leather jeans and leather boots wit a dark blue long sleeve and a choker that had a heart on it with a name in it but I couldn’t read da name because he pulled his sweater up and blushed  
“hi vamp” I said. That’s my nickname for him bc were close. He was so cute when he blushed and wit his black hair he looked just like gerrard way.  
“hi scar so uhm” he looked away and blushed embarsed “I was wondering if like u wanted to hang out nd stuff without tony or anybody else in my room”  
“ya sure!” I texted eclipse and demon that band practise were off. They texted back “that’s k well practise alone have fun wit ur boyf” “he is not my boyf‼‼!”  
We went to vamps room it was super goth. And that’s when I saw on his wall above his bed in massive red letters with hearts and skulls. It was the name……scarlet von darkheart destructiin rosethrn raven way the third‼‼‼‼!  
I gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP FLAMIN DA STORY PREPZ! Thx 4 da good revoiws and thx poison and NOT BLOODHEART‼‼! Stupid she was a prp anyways poison ur better this chapter is nsfw so don’t read if ur a baby ok‼‼!

I gasped.   
“captain vampire what the #&^@!!!!!” I screamed “OMG WE R NOT TOGTHR‼!”  
“we can be together!” he cried and got on his knees and begged while taking off his shirt. He was scarred and super buff and super hot and he looked just like gardr way begging. Then he started to sing an mcr song of love.   
“omg vamp…” I got all hot and almost had a girl boner. But not an actual boner CUS I AM A GIRL.  
“plz I love you scar pls pls lets have sex!”  
“ok vamp”  
we started to French passively. He took off my red top and I took off his leather pants. Then we got on the bed.   
I flipped my hair and opened my shimmering red eyes. He opened his eyes they were black but a cool black not a weird black weirdos. We kissed and he kissed me all over and I was super hot.   
He took off my bottom and then he gasped bc I was soooo pretty. He kissed me all ovr and then…. H eput His boy thing in my girl thing sand we did it super hard he almost broke my girl thing he was so hard but he kissed me lots and I loved it and scratched him and he was all bruised.   
“oh oh oh vamp oh ur so hot ur so hot sing to m like Gerard way!”  
He started singing in the ebst gardr impression ever and I moaned “oh ho oh !” and then I orgNIamind. He orgamsin too and we were sweaty and laid there like super tired and   
“scar that was so good I love you” I fell asleep


	6. Chaptr 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP FLAMING OR I WILL NRVE UPDATE AGAIN‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼! Thx poison and bloodheart I love u thx 4 da help bloodeart is back btw shes so cool

Later that day I went to eclipse and demon and they were in a lounge room jus chilling and stuf. They were listening 2 mcr and moshing hard bc when I came in wit my hair messy and my lipstick smudged but I still lookd supr hot.   
“omg scar what did u do?” eclipse asked and demon gasped “omg gurl u did it wit him‼‼ I knew he lovd u but what do the othr boys think….”  
“idk but we r not together we just had sex and it was super good hes so hot but hes just my friend bc I don’t like him like that even though….”  
“what is it scar?” eclipse and demon leaned in they were so curious. I blushed a lot and screamed at them.   
“OMG GET AWAY FROM ME U GUYS R SO NOSY‼‼!” they laughed and sat back down and turned the mcr up “he loves you a lot doesn’t he”  
“hya he does….” I replied but then I heard a gasp behind me. I turned around. A guy was in the doorway with lots of eyeliner and he looked super shocked ans aad. He was super hot and looked like Gerard way too an. He started to cry and run away.   
It was……………………..… tony!   
I gasped.


	7. Chap. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT’S IT PREPZ STAHP FLAMIN DA STORY I AM NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET 10 GOOD REVOIWS. Thx tho 2 bloodheart and poison

I ran after tony wit eclipse and demon bc they were super worried but they didn’t love tony bc they knew that all the boys lovd me and they weren’t gonna bothr. We ran all the way to tony but they didn’t go with me to him bc they knew it was my thing to handle.  
I went to him and he was sitting in the garden outside behind a tree slitting his wrists and crying.  
“tony whats wrong omg” I asked him and sat wit him and he wiped his eyes  
“you had sex with vampire! U love him‼!”  
“omg no tony we had sex but I don’t love him ok u r my best friend…”  
“I see how it is” he said and got up to slit his wrists more in his room but I started to cry “no tony please u mean so much 2 me‼‼”   
He trnued arund and looked @ me and he grabbed me……………………………………………….. AND KISSED ME!   
We kissed and then we frenched passively and he presses me againdt the wall and kissed me lots and then put his hands under my shirt but I stopped him  
“no tony not right now we will go on a date tomorrow”   
“ok” he replied “I can take you to the mcr concert in the city…”   
“omg yes‼!” I yelled and kissed him more and we went to his room to make out and plan our matching outfits to the mcr concert so we would look cutest and they would let us go to the front and onto the stage because mcr lets the best goth couple onto the stage at their concerts.


	8. Chaptr 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for da good revoiws. Thx poison and bloodheart u r my girlfriends BUT NOT LIKE THAT OK.

INTERMENSISION

iw as outisd one day it suny and nice. mike came up 2 me he said "hi scar ur sohot can i sit next ot yolu." i said yeah ok mike u can and he sat next tome. hes so hot he looks just like. GERRAR WYA. he was drssed like a super sexy gotj and i wanted to make out with him so i did but then we blew the fuck up caus ehtta shit forbidden no cap tony incinerated us cause that pussy his but wait we boned WE BONENDN SO FUCKIJNG HARD WE BONED UOSH IHUGNG MIKE <<333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 HIS PPP IN MY REVERSE PP 

intermisison Ove r <3

Me and tony got redy for da concert super excitedly. i couldn’t wait to mosh super hard 2 mcr wit tony and makeout with hima lot on the stage and maybe we would get 2 see Gerard way and he would hang out wit us after the concert.  
Me and tony were getting ready listening to good charlotte and trying on diff clothes but eventually we decided on matching outfits. I was wearing a leather crop top with no sleeves or straps and blod red fishnets underneath. I had a leather miniskirt on and it had blodred fishnets underneath that were ripped with knee high boots with lots of buckles and locks on them. I had 8 earrings in they were skulls and knives. I cut my hair short and dyed it black and red tips with lighnting blu streaks. Tony was wearing leather jeans with rips in them and pants underneath that had red streaks and he was wearing an mcr tshirt with a leather jacket and 18 chokers on with a piercing in his nose. He looked soooo hot.  
“ok ready to go” he asked me I nodded “yeah lets go”  
I texted goobye to eclipse dmeona nd then we left. Tony took me outside and we went out to the back and we came to a sleek black car and the lisense plait said… scarle4ever t and the front one said mcr666. We got in and the car was a flying car it turned into a flying and we flew to the city where the concert was held.  
At the concert we went to the front to the moshpit and moshed rlly hard 2 mcr. They playd all their good songs and then they saw us and they brought us onto the stage and we sang with them. Aftr the concert we drank and did drugs and hung out wit the bang and then we flew home in tonys car and went to sleep  
In the morning we got up and went to brekaftas but the firs thing that happened is captain vampire saw tony and punched him in the face.  
“you took scar from me‼” he yelled and they went to the ground and fought. Vampire used his shield and tony used his suit and they fought all over the room until I used my powrs 2 break them apart.  
“guys stop fiting over me OMG‼‼” I screamed and threw them into da walls. The walls crumbled around thme as they fell 2 da floor.  
“I HATE U SO MUCH FOR FITING I JUS WANNA B EVERYBODYS FRIEND‼‼!” I ran away and vampire, tony, darkness, thor, eclipse, demon, natasha, bucky, antman, haweye all yelled after me they were so worried.


	9. Chapp 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for da good revoiws fanz!‼ thx 2 bloodheart nd poison 4 da help.

I ran outside far away from da place wit tears in my eyes. I cried behind a tree and slit my wrists. Everybody was looking 4 me but dey couldn’t fiend me. Except… somebody else fond me. A supr big man wit a big chin and purple skin just like thanos showd up in front of me with a gauntlet just like thanoss but it was black. He was wearing a black robe wit ripped jeans underneth and an mcr tshirt. He was waring a mask. He took off his mask and it was………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..THANOS‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼  
“OMG THANOS‼‼” I screemed and I tried 2 run away but he grabbed me and pulld me closer.   
“sh scar I am her 2 take u away and treet u like u deserve.” He said and he held me sooo tight that not even my powers could fite him but only because I was scared. If I wasn’t scared I would hav blown him up.   
“no u want 2 take me away and RAP ME‼‼‼!”  
“u r coming wit me scar” he took me away nd I fell asleep.   
I woke up in a machiney room just liek nebulas and I gasped and she was there wit gamora and thanos. Nebula and gamora weren’t the same tho dey were…… goth!   
Gamora was wearing a leather crop top wit no straps and a blood red choker that said ‘hate life’ on it wit black spikes. She had tattoos all down her arms and her skin wasn’t green anhymore it was a dark green almost lik black and her hair was black too wit red streaks instead. She had a nose ring and her pants were all torn and rippd wit skulls all over them. She was wearing leather combat boots. She had lots of white foundation and eyeliner on. Nebulas blue skin was dark blue like black now too and she was wering a blak trench coat wit a lether dress underneath and blod red fishnets under that wit knee high boots wit huge heels and blody knifes all over them. She had hare now and it was blak in a messy bun.  
“hi scar” gamora said but she wasn’t gamora “my name is gamora but everybody and my dad jus call me ravne.”  
“ya and I am nebula but everybody just cals me crow. C we have matching names. We r goth just like u and that’s y we like u a lot. Our dad is goth too and is in luv wit u bc hes been watching u a lot-“  
Thanos dropkicks crow “shut up crow‼ I do not luv u scar I jus think u r so cool and great and I want u on my side when I snap away all da prepz but I need ur help wit ur strong super powrs bc u are the strongest in da universe. I have nevr met anybody strongr…..”  
“#@$% u poser!!!” i screemed he looked so upset and angry. I tried 2 break free of my restraints but I could not bc I was week and have not hd blood in a while. “I will nevr help u‼!”  
“ok then………….” thanos said “then I will hav 2 do dis da hard way.”  
I gasped.


	10. Chapt 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx bloodheart and poison omg ily thx for da good revoiws and da likes

I went 2 sleep and then I woke up again and it was latr in da day. Thanos was in front of me wit a table and I am on a chair. Dere is a flower and sum candles and thanos is dressed super duper sexy.  
“welcome back” he says and he winks he is soooo hot.  
“what da HELL IS GOIN ON?????‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼!” I scream and brake out of my bonding in da chair wit my amazing powrs but I am super weak cos I do not have any blood.  
“I will give u sum blood….. if u go on this date wit me.” Thanos says and I gasp.  
“OMG NO U $#@!ING PERVERT‼‼!” I screem  
“If u do not go on this dat with me I will kill you and… KILL TONY AND CAPTAIN VAMPIRE.”  
“NOOOO‼!”I screamed.  
I gasped.


	11. chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, not a fake this time. Thanks for reading! I made this with my best friends after watching the My Immortal readings for a millionth time. Comments are appreciated, and reviews, and stuff. (Aaaaaa)

I was in da stupid date wit thanos. He was talkin 2 me all sexy an stuff I knew he wanted 2 put his u kno what in my u know who after da date. But den…  
Da wall blew open and everything exploded and dere was fire and yelling. In da hole in da wall there was a man in a red suit but it wasn’t red it was black and said mcr on it and had cool guns and knives coming out of it. He had a helmet on so I couldn’t see who it was. A man in a black suit but it had da face out of it and a black and red shield wit a pentagram on it was beside him. Wit dem was…… Natasha, Darkness, Thor, Eclipse, Demon, Bucky, hawkeye……  
DEY WERE TONY AND VAMPIRE TEEMING UP 2 SAVE ME!   
Dey all ran in and attacked thanos and he fell 2 da ground. Vampire fogt thanos super sexily and they screemed while tony untied me. I screamed at dem 2 stop!  
“STOOOOOOP‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼” I screamed and everybody listened bc dey all listen 2 me I am super important and powrful. Even Thanos bc he recognized my importance and powr.   
“guys stop it thanos is on our side he wants 2 get rid of all da prepz don’t u see a univers wit only goths!”   
“I don’t believe him!” antman said but he was not antman anymore he was gothman because he was goth now. His suit was da same but black and cool and goth wit mcr all over it and he had a knife. He jumped at thanos and I screemed bc I knew what was gonna happen.   
“GOTHMAN NO DON’T DO IT‼!” I screamed but it was 2 late. Heh jumped into thanos butt and became big and thanos………………….. DIED.   
I gasped.


	12. chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STAHP FLAMIN DA STORY PREPZ. I WILL NOT UPDATE IUNTIL I GET 10 GOOD REVOIWS!!

Thanos was dead and I cried and held his ded body as I cried blood down my pale face. Gothman became regular size again and sighed   
“I am sorry scar I had 2 do It for da sake of da universe…. But I have a secret. I am not actually gothman…”  
“who r u den?” I asked and he took off his mask…………….. he had pink hair and preppy makeup on………………… he was…… a prep‼‼  
“NOOOOOO! I screemed bc gothman is secretly a prep. “u killd thanos u r not on our side‼!?” I screamed a lot and killed him instantly wit my super powers bc I am da strongest in da universe.   
Thanos laughed and used his power stone to blow everybody away except me. I gasped.  
“but gothman killd u‼” I said he laughed at me sum more.  
“stupid scar I am a ….. VAMPIRE I cannot die”  
I gasped. I cood hear tony and vampire and da others in da distance. Dey were coming for me.   
Thanos grabbed me and laughed and suddenly his spaceship shook and the hole wasn’t there in da wall and it startd 2 fly away.   
“nooo‼‼” I screamed as I looked out the hole 2 the group and dey all yelled and tried to grab me but dey couldn’t. tony and vampire managed 2 get on da ship b 4 it flew away and I cried. I fell asleep.


	13. capter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for da good revoiws. Thx 2 bloodheart and poison. Thx 2 ma new best friend killer.

I woke up in a room. It was super goth and cool wit mcr and good charlotte posters everywhere. Dere were no posers. There was black lace all over da walls and red crosses upside down. It looked just like……………. My room!  
Raven an crow came in and dey sat down beside me on da bed. Raven opened her glowing black eyes just like captain vampires except also not weird. It reminded me of vampire and I started 2 cry……. Crow opened her beautiful red eyes just like mine but not as pretty bc I have da prettiest eyes in da universe. Dey were like a darker red or somfin.  
“omg gurl” crow lookd at me and winked “u look so good I think I am lesbin”  
“OMG EW‼” I yelled but she was rite I was supr hot.  
I was wearing a leather crop top that had crosses on it and a collar. I was wearing ripped red miniskirt that barely covered my super hot ass and it showed off all da scars on my thighs from slitting them but now I liked 2 slit my wrists. I had thigh high leather boots wit crosses and skulls on dem and it said mcr on da bottom. I had lots of eyeliner on and white foundation even do I did not need it bc I am naturally supr pale bc I am a vampire.  
“guuurllllll” raven sad 2 me and we got up and went outside. “ok we hav something 2 show u…..”  
“wat is it?” I asked and crow and raven took me 2 da throne room and I thot maybe thanos was there. But no… it wasn’t thanos…. Thanos was wit two men that were super hot and and chained 2 da wall. They both looked goth and just like Gerard way. On da wal, it was………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

TONY AND VAPTAIN VAMPIRE‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼!  
I gasped.


	14. Chaptr 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP FLAMING. I am not updating until I get another 5 good revoiws. Thx 2 bloodheart and poison and killer I DO NOT LIKE KILLER BC HE IS A BOY SHUT UP POISON

“OMG NO‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼” I screemed and ran downstairs super fadt towards caprain vampire and tony bc I was super worried but then the weird guy with the telepathetic powrs picked me up and flung me away into restraints and made me watch. Tony and vampire both yelled 2 me.  
“no scar get away no let her go‼!” vampire yelled and tony growled sexily “u can touch me all u want I don’t care as long as u don’t do anything to scar! She is my soulmate ‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼”  
“she is my soulmate too but I wont argue wit u rn bc saving scar is more important!” vampire yelled and tahnos laughed.  
“haha I am going 2 kill both of u and then take scar away bc she is MY soilmate and I am going 2 marry her right after I kill u BC I HAVE AN OFFICIANT AND THE MCR BAND AND A WEDDING DRESS FOR HER.”  
Omg no the weird telepathetic guy changed my clothes into a wedding dress but it was all black and had ripped red lace with no white at all and cool combat boots and spikes. I had lots of eyeliner on and it startd to run down my face supr hot and lots of goffic necklaces and rings and bracelets with bats and upside down crosses on dem and satanic symbols. A priest guy showed up and then…………….. MCR‼‼‼!  
“ we r here 2 play at ur wedding scar u too are such a cute couple” Gerard way said and he was suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper hot. Bud vampire and tony were hotter.  
Thanos was gonna started 2 kill tony and vampire but I screamed NOOOOOOO and uncontrollaby a huge blast of my powr went off and everybodys restraints melted away and everybody went flying into space bc the ship totally all exploded in a massive thing except tony an vampire and mcr dey were fine dey had a space suit so they could breathe. I gasped. I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for da good revoiws stop flaming shut da #@%7 up. Thx 2 poison not bloodheart whre dating my bff killer now u r ded 2 me I am killing ur character.

I woke up and but I didn’t I was in dream. In da dream vampire and tony were dere and I was so happy but den dey weren’t and I screamed for them and ran forwards but it was all white and then suddenly…. They were there again but dey were preps. I started to cry   
“guys guys com back 2 me pls‼!”   
“no scar we became preps bc we realized bein goff is dum and we r gonna fite thanos” they said and both pulled out phones and txted on Instagrandm. But then I woke up and dere was a super hot goth guy over me and he was soooo hot.   
“hi get the ^&%$ up” he said 2 me omg he was super goth and mean and it was so sexy. He helped me up and I was in a spaceship and rlly bad prep music was playing.   
“srry about starlord he is a stupid prep.”   
“its ok” I said “who r u”  
“im rocket I used to be a raccoon but I wanted 2 become a human so I did.” He said and winked at me. “ur a super hot girl btw ive never seen anybody more goth”  
“omg thx” I said “anyways how did u find me? What happened?”  
“u were floating in space but somehow u were not dying we don’t know how but we took u in.”he said and I gasped.  
“where r tony and vampire???‼!” I screamed   
“we saw them but couldn’t catch them they fell down 2 da nearest planet. We r gonna go there soon for u if u want.”  
“omh ill go myself catch up.” I said and den I left da spaceship without a space suit and flew down like captain marvel but cooler and hottr and better and faster. I landed on da planet and tony and vampire were dere…… but…….. dey were………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
MAKING OUT‼‼‼  
I gasped.


	16. chap 16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for da good revoiws. Srry for not updating. Thx 2 bloodheart and poison wtf happened 2 killer.

Tony and vampire were making out sexily on da grass dey did not c me. I hid behind a tree. Tny took off vampires hot mcr tshirt and vampire took off tonys leather pants. And den…. Dey duid it super sexily.   
I gasped. Dey herd me but didn’t stop. Dey thot it was hot.   
“oh oh oh oh‼‼” tony yelled and den vampire did and dey had orgamse md together. Dey laid on da grass and I came over and dey gasped super loud and tried 2 cover dere thingies. Vamoire had a tattoo on his thingue it said……. TONY4EVER‼  
“OMG SCAR WE DIDN’T KNOOW U WERE DERE!” tony screamed “WE THOT U WERE DED!”   
“OMG U TWO FUCKIING PERVERTS U TWO SLUT MEN ASS &^%$ MAN WHORES I HATE U SO MUCH U R BOTH DED 2 ME!”   
Vampire started 2 cry “NO I LUV U SCAR IT WAS JUST A ONE TIME THING WITH TONY‼”  
“OMG‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼” TONY SCREEMEDD “U DON’T LOVE ME????‼‼‼‼‼‼!”  
I gasped.   
I got so angry I ran away 2 da ship and rocket was dere and I pushd past him and punched starlord stupd prep and gamora was dere 2 dey picked her up and I ran 2 a room and lockd myself in it and slit my wrists all depressed. Tony and vamp came onto da ship super panicked and yelled at rocket “where is scar???‼”   
Dey were both naked when I came out “you guys R CHEATERS I HATE U‼!” I said thru my tears of blood.   
“no‼” they said naked in front of everybody but dey didn’t care and had huge things. “dat was a long time ago and we were so sad and missd u so we had sex with eachother and i imagined it was u”  
“me too” tony said “ we both want u it was the drug thanos gave us the sexy deug”   
“omg…” I said and cried lots of blood tears and we we r ok.


	17. chap 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP FLAMIN DA STORY. I AM NOT UPDATING AGAIN UNTIL I GET 10 GOOD REVOIWS. Thx 2 killer and bloosheart and poison.

It was a rlly nice day and we were on da ship wit da guardians of da galaxy. We were jamming out 2 mcr we convicned starlord and all of dem 2 b goth a nd gamora was wit us she was dating starlord now she is soooo cool.   
Suddenly somebody came onto da ship. We all gasped we didn’t kno who it was. Dey appeared around da corner taking off dere spacesuit… it was Dracula‼‼ (KILLER DIS IS U)   
“omg hi Dracula im so glad u came‼” I SAID and he came over 2 me and he smiled and he had super sharp vampire teef. He opened his smoldering black eyes.   
Hr ws wearing a full Walmart employee ensemble but it was black and goffic bc screw da rules.   
“I came 2 c uu.” He said and he smiled. “iwas so worried I didn’t kno if u were ok but im glad u r.”   
“omg don’t tel me u….” I said and tony and vampire got mad.   
“back off Dracula! Vampire sad and den punched Dracula. Tony joined in but Dracula had supr powers and is strong so he punched dem both on.   
“whatever its her choice! #metoomovement” Dracula said and flipped his gothic black hair. It was swept back all sexily but sometimes he let it cover his eyes when he was depressed. “u don’t decice who she likes she does and if she likes me that’s too bad 4 u lol.”   
“ya tanks Dracula for standing up for me….” I said and he hugged me and omg.   
Anywys we went back 2 earth but den…. THANOS WAS THERE.   
He stole me away and ran away and took me to a mysterioiu planet that had no life and had raed rocks everywhere and a broken city in da distance. He held me there and we stood there lookin at eachothr and I was so mad I punched him but he dodged and threw rocks at me. We fought thru the sky and I hit him lots until he was beet up but den he came back and threw a rock at me and it hit me and I fell 2 da ground and I wa s supr hurt and painful.   
nd he said….   
“scar if u do not kil tony and vampire and dracula den I will kill dem for u!” He said and handed me a gun.   
“no!” I screamed and Itried 2 run away but he grabbed me and gave me da gun. “u must do it. Kill dem”   
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he left and I held da gun I didn’t no what 2 do I fell asleep


	18. chapter 18

I was back in da medical bay in da place wit tony and captain vampoire but tdey werenot there it was thor.   
“goodmorning scar” he said to me and smiled and he was sooooo handsome. He had dyed his long hair black. He was wearing a ripped green charlotte tshirt from the concert he went to recently. He was wearing blood stained leather pants and combat boots wit skulls and knives. His hammer was now black and it was the axe becos I broke the hammer with my powers. He was wearing lots of white foundation and eyeliner that it was dripping down his face.   
“omg hi thor…” I said and sat up in da bed. ” we r back?”   
“ya the guardians of da galaxy dropped u off dey are joining us to fite thanos.”  
“omg ok cool. “ I said and drank some blood. I was so glad to have blood again I was so weak.   
“so um scar what happened?” thor asked and I told him everything that happened and he gasped.   
“omg that’s so horrible scar u don’t deserve dat. Why does everybody do dis to u???”  
“I don’t know‼! I hate being born so perfect I hate it so much I wish I culd die.”   
“no scar don’t die!” he told me and den hugged me and we left. 

I was taking a bathw hen I got back to my room. I soaked in my black goffic tub while I slit my rists and den I got out and dried myself wit my mcr towel. I was listening to mcr and having a good tim until I saw……  
Hawkeye and antman video taping me out da window‼‼‼ I screamed and pulled the towel over myself and used da gun to shoot them. Dey fell out of da sky and people ran to where they fell and tony grabbed dem. Antman had gotten away wit da camera but tony dragged hawkeye to jail.   
“omg are you okay scar???‼!” captain vampire yelled as he ran in.   
“no I am not OMG‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼!” I scarea med back “DEY HAVE A VIDEO OF ME‼‼‼”


	19. ninteneth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thx 2 poison and bloodheart and killer for da help. U guys rock. Thx for da good revoiws.
> 
> S//icide tw ment

I woke up latr I wzas in da med room on da table and darkness thor captain vampire nd tony were there and drac was there too. So were eclipse and demon my bffs.  
“omg why am I her?” I asked and dey all looked at me.  
Thor was wering a blue ripped mcr tshirt with mesh underneath but like in a cool guy way and he was wearing ripped blak jeans wit a chain belt and black leather boots. He was wearing white fondation and had a strip of green in his lon hair and he wasnt fat he was supr ripped and hot. He had lots of errings in of guitars and bats and nives. Darkness was waring a black tshirt dat said “reel goffs 4eva” wit a long sleeve underneef and white and blak striped leggins and black converse but dey were all bloody and rippd and he had lots of black eyeliner on and lots of real goff band brcaletesx on his rist that was bleeding bc he was slitting them. Captain vampire was wearing his suit but it was rippd ad=nd bloody and black wit a mcr logo on the font and leathr boots and 6 lethr chokers that had chains and matched his chin earrings and he wasn’t wearing the weird cap thing and he had lots of black and purpl makeup on and lookd super depressed. Tony was wearing a mesh ripped shirt with blood dat said vampires” ad a bunch of big chain necklaces and a leather pants and leathr boots and an erring that said “scar” and his mascara makeup was dripping down his wite foundation, eclipse was wearing asurp hot green and black dress and it was short and had mesh undernetaH. She had thigh hih lethr boots and looked super kawaii with a bunch of hair pieces and she looked supr hot and aazing and her nails were a mix of blue and black and blood red. like demon demon was wearing a leathr skirt and a shirt that said “I love my bff scar” and I thot it was so swete and she had lots of rlly long earrings and her hair mwas died red an in a messy bun and her bracelets saud friends 4eva and she hsd ripped combat boots and red nail polish. Drac was weirng a tshirt that said friends 4eva too but he meant it in a diff way and he lookd super sad he was cvrying and slitting his wrists and getting blood on his shirt but it lookd hgood. He was wearing a hoodie tho not a shirt and he had his hood on 2 hide his face it was supr white naturally and he was sooooo hot. He had black ripped socks on that went up to his dick and dey were all ripped up and had spiked and on them and black combat boots.  
Eclipse opened her supr hot red eyes but they weren’t as red as mine dey were kinda pink but not like in a prep way like a dark dark pink purplish bc purple is so %*^$ing btter. She looked @ me.  
“scar we wer so worried omg. U fainted aftr dey got da video of u. tony got hawkeye but antman got away and we dnt kno if ur okay. Like we were so worried.”  
“ya” demon said 2 “ we were so worried‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼!”  
Dracula lookd supr duper depressed “if smth ever happened 2 u like u died I would literally kill myself 2 be wit u don’t worry scar im gonn a get that video back and murderu antman bc im the only one that gets 2 see u naked and that’s final”  
“omg shut the ^*%$ up he didn’t get away omg” I sad and got up but then I fell ovr into thots arms he caught me and all da boys obv lookd jealous butdidnt say anyfing. He held me rlly close.  
“don’t worry scar im gonna kil him wen we find him ok I luv u ur my best friend and ur too good for him” thor said and I began 2 cry in his arms and everybody worried.  
“im just too perfect I hate it‼‼” I cried and got out of thors amr “I cant TAKE IT‼‼ im just so perfect it’s a curse I cant take it anymore ists so horrible omg u guys have no idea what it feels like‼! Wheres thanos”  
“thanos is somewere in da galaxy we r trying to find him he is still out to get u he sent his people to the city and we fot dem.” Tony said “we will get him for u”  
“u guys omg…. U have no idea‼‼‼ I cant take dis anymore‼‼” I ran away from dem to commit sue cide.  
“OMG NO‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼ all da boys screemed but I was alryed gone .


	20. chpa twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry for being gone guyz i went in2 a deep depresion but its ok im back now thx fr waiting NO PREPS NO FLAMIN DA STORY OR I WILL LEVE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> S//icide ment tw

I ran away supr duper fast nobody could catch up bc I was so &%&$ing fast. I went 2 da top of the building 2 da roof and I startd 2 sing mcr. I slit ma wrists and cried tears of count chocula and suddenly somebody showed up dey were in a black suit wit a spider on da front and dey were supr sexy cos they had ripped muscles and dey pulled off their mask it was………………….  
Spiderman!  
But it wasn’t spiderman his name was now blackspider and his reel name was reaper but only I coold call him dat. He sat bside me and huggd me and I felt supr better.  
“hi scar I herd u qwere tryna commit the suecides. Don’t do dat ok we all need u u r the only one that can stop thanos u r more powerful than all us combined and even more important we all luv u very very very very very very very very ver =y very very very very really much. Being da best is the burden u must sholder 2 save da universe and I will always b dere.”  
“den were da &%$^ were you when I got kidnapped twice”  
“doing other things anyways I luv u.”  
“omg reaper u r so kind and nice and I luv u too and uare the only one there 4 me” I said and….. we lookd into eachothrs eyes and he…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
KISS3ED ME‼  
I gasped  
“OMG WTF‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼! REAPR OMG I DON’T LUV U LIKE DAT” I screemed and shoved him away and he fell off da building.  
“but I luv u like dat‼” he said and he startd 2 cry tears of blood. I gspe.d  
“ur a vamp?……….” I gasped  
“yes scar I bcame a vamp for u and turned my aunt into a vamp 2 so she would understand me” he said and I huggd him and we kissed.  
“OMG‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼!” I heard a screem behind us I turned around it was a super hot goth guy that looked just like Gerard way and pale skin and super hot red eyes and ripped body and it was………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
TONY ‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼!  
I gasped


	21. twenty 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody thx for da good revoiws and da likes thx 2 blodheart and killer and poison u guys r so great lol. FUC OFF PRPZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!

Tony ran away supr sad and I chased him “NO TONY‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼” I screemed and so did reaper bc he secretly loved him (BI GUYS R SO HOT)   
We ran 2 da field where tony was slitting his wrists and I kissd him and he said he luvvvvved me and it was ok and rveryrbody was there and then suddenly in da distance a black mercdes benz in da distance flew closer it was black and was flying and had da license plate “666” on It and it flew up and landed and from da car …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
vv…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
IT WAS EBONY DARKNESS DEMENTIA RAVENWAY AND HER SUPR HOT BOYFRIEND DRACO THAT LOOKED LIKE GERARD WAY AND VAMPRIEE POTTER AND BLODY MARY‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼!1  
“OMH SIS‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼” I SCREEMED and ran 2 dem and hugged ebony and she screemed and huggd me and we were like so close and hot lookin together.   
Ok like 2 explain we r sisters and we liv on totally diff planets bc like ebony lives on the panet with harry potter and wizards and our eath is like a million lightyears away on a diff planet that’s a lot similar. Her supr hot boyf draco winked at me and said   
“omg scar u r just as hot as ur sis said u were u too look so alike” he said and I blushed and so did ebony then she screamed “OMG DRACO GO AWAY”   
Anyways her friends met my friends while I showed her around and den we went to ma room. We hung out like super close besties and I told her all abt what happened.   
“omg‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼” she said “so u don’t know where tha nos is now that’s so bad??‼‼!”   
“omg no he ……. Gave me a gun 2 kill vampire and tony and Dracula but I don’t want 2 do it im scared he will show up and kill dem first!” I screemed and she hugged me   
“omg! U kik his ass ok girl u r so much better…. Anyway r u dating any of dem.”   
“idk” I said “like dey all love me a lot but If I choose one the othrs will be mad and I lve dem all theyre my fam‼!”   
“OMG !” ebony screemed “THAT’S so horrible im so sorry for u……………………………….”   
“ya.”   
We hung out sum more and then suddenly…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Dere was an explosion outside ma room‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼  
We ran outside and in da field wit everybody else was a supr scary pale man with a black robe on and no nose and he had no eyebrows or hair and he was supr freaky and it was………………………………………………………….  
VOLDEMORT???‼‼‼


End file.
